Sins of a Father Are the Sins of a Daughter
by Berlin Christianson
Summary: No summary.Character info and background story inside. Background and two chapter rated K. The rest will be rated M. Pairing Juice/OC
1. Introductions

Soooo since there are tons and tons (855 last I checked) fan fictions for SOA I am sure that my story may share similar qualities to some or maybe even mirror some others, but I assure you it's not my intention to steal anything from anyone. Obviously there being so many I did not go through each and every one of them, so my apologizes in advance if my story is similar to others in any way. I doubt there will be an issue since I am sure lots of people are in the same boat as me. :)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sons of Anarchy nor do I own its characters, plots, themes, settings or anything else. I merely own my character Sutton Olivia Chesser, her mother Carla Chesser and her grandparents Olivia and Earl Chesser. This story contains content that does not actually occur in SOA. Also I am not following the SOA story from start point to current point in its entirety. (For example: Donna does not die.) The story is taking place after season 3 and will not have a lot to do with the real season 4. If that kind of thing bothers you then I suggest not reading the story.

I welcome constructive criticism. It's always good to have advice for improvement, but I use that loosely because if I personally feel there is no need to change something then I won't.

I am not big into summaries for the simple fact that my summaries never do my stories justice. You'll just have to read. I can give you a character profile with her background story, how she came about to SAMCRO (well kinda) and I am pairing her with Juice because he's my favorite. :)

My character is Sutton Olivia Chesser.

D.O.B/Age: September 2, 1985 /26

Height: 5'5

Appearance: Strawberry blonde hair, slight curl to it reaching the top of her hips. Eyes are blue-grey. She has a build similar to Gemma and is lightly tanned. She always wears a bandana either in her hair, on her wrist or tied to one of her thighs.

Tattoos & Piercings: Ears pierced four times, left cartilage and navel. Has Semper Fidelis tattooed in black down the left side of her ribcage, a black, Celtic cross on her right outer calf in memory of her grandfather and a purple hummingbird in memory of her grandmother on the top of her left foot.

Hometown: Charleston, South Carolina

Parents: Carla Chesser and her father will be revealed in the story. :)

Pets: Mastiff named Tonka

Vehicles: Red Ford F-150

Background story: Carla Chesser lived in Charming, California her whole life. Been best friends with Gemma from childhood into adulthood. Carla's parents moved to South Carolina after Carla graduated high school. Carla chose to stay in Charming. In February of 1985, Carla learns she is pregnant (a month along when she finds out). Knowing the life the baby's father lives and thinking he would never want to be a father she flees to South Carolina without a word to anyone. On September 2, 1985, Carla gives birth to her baby girl, Sutton Olivia Chesser. Soon after she gives birth to Sutton, Carla decides she does not want to be a mother and starts leaving Sutton with her grandparents so she can go drink and do drugs. One day, when Sutton is 3, Carla drops her off to her grandparents for the night and never comes back. Olivia and Earl raise their granddaughter until she is old enough to be on her own. After high school, Sutton joins the United States Marine Corps and serves for 3 years; 1 year in Iraq and 2 in Germany. She served as an imagery analysis specialist. When she got out of the Marines, Sutton decided to work as a motorcycle mechanic because it was her true passion and something she shared with her grandfather. When she was 23, her grandmother died from lung cancer two days before Christmas. 3 years later, on his death bed, Earl tells Sutton about Charming and how to find Gemma and to have her help Sutton find her father. 2 months after Earl's death, Sutton makes the cross country journey to Charming to find Gemma.

I am going to leave the background at that and more of Sutton's past will come to the surface throughout the story.


	2. Sweet Southern Comfort

Hey guys! Thanks to those of you who have added my story to your alert list and thank you to those who expressed interest in my story. Pressure on. LOL :) I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter!

PS anything italicized is Sutton having a flashback.

PSS I just realized I wrote the background story in both present and past tense so my apologies for that. Normally I am good about not doing that. Oh well.

Sweet Southern Comfort

_She held his left hand in her hands, waiting for him to speak._

"_Sutton, I know," he began slowly. "I know you want to know who your daddy is. I don't have much energy in me left to tell you what you need to know. I can tell you he is in Charming, California. You need to go there and find Gemma."_

"_Momma's best friend? What's her last name?" _

"_Married name is Teller. Your gran and I were invited to the wedding, but couldn't make it."_

_She remained silent, letting him catch his breath. His eyes were tired and his breath ragged._

"_Go to Charming. Find Gemma. She'll tell you what you want to know."_

"_OK papa. I will. You need to rest papa." She kissed his forehead and left his room to go back downstairs to fix herself something to eat._

Sutton wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I gotta stop cryin' like this. It's been 2 months," she scolded herself as she headed out to her papa's barn to feed the horses. As she walked to the barn a green, Chevy Silverado pulled in the driveway. Looking over her shoulder, Sutton waved to her friends Deanna and Brody Evans to come to the barn.

Deanna has been Sutton's best friend since they were 5 years old. They met in kindergarten and been attached at the hips ever since. Sutton's gran always called them Lucy and Ethel because they were always getting into some kind of pickle as kids. Brody came into the picture when Sutton and Deanna were in high school. They were freshmen and he was a junior. Brody and Deanna were high school sweethearts and married 4 years ago after Deanna finished her 2 years of nursing school.

"I don't appreciate having to waddle my pregnant ass all the way to the barn, Sutton!" Deanna joked.

"Oh hush up, De. You're only 3 months in." Sutton said and gave her a smile then a hug. Sutton then turned to Brody, Deanna's husband, and gave him a hug too.

"I really appreciate you guys coming here and looking after the farm for me while I am in California," Sutton told them.

"It's not a problem, Sutton. You go do what you gotta do," Brody replied.

"Yeah, it's not a problem, but tell me again why you just can't call Gemma?" Deanna questioned.

"Because I want to meet with her face to face and God willing my father if he's still in Charming or alive for that matter."

"How morbid," Brody stated.

"It may be morbid, but hey he never knew of my existence so I don't even know if he's alive or not, but Gemma will tell me what I need to know. Papa assured me of that," Sutton responded.

"Anyway," Sutton continued, "The vet will be here on Thursday morning around 10 for the horses' annual checkups. I have a check for you to give her. It's on the top of the refrigerator. I went grocery shopping so you should have enough food for at least two weeks for yourselves and I picked up a month's worth of horse feed. Tonka is coming with me so you don't have to worry about him. There's at least two months' worth of chicken feed. Get my mail, water the flowers and water the vegetable garden. Oh, if Joe Pruitt calls about the 7 motorcycles I repaired and restored tell him I will get back to him sometime next week," Sutton rattled off as she finished feeding the last of the 4 horses.

"Have I forgotten anything?" She asked herself more so than Deanna and Brody.

"Honey, don't you worry about a thing. Brody and I can handle things around here," Deanna reassured Sutton.

"Alright. Um, gran and papa's bills have all been paid off and the funeral expenses have been taken care of so you shouldn't have to worry about bill collectors or anything like that. I don't think I will be gone longer than two weeks unless things go really well then I may move to Charming, but I will play it by ear," Sutton informed them as they headed back to the house.

"Okay. Okay. Now go get your bags and Tonka and hit the road," Brody said shooing Sutton inside.

"You guys have my cell number. The numbers for the different hotels I will be at are on the fridge. I will be stopping in Jackson tonight. It's about 11 hours from here so I hope to be there by 11 tonight. Then I will be leaving before sunrise tomorrow to drive on to Amarillo, stay there for the night. From Amarillo I will go straight to California. I should reach Charming by nightfall on Thursday or early Friday morning. I will call you when I get there," Sutton told Deanna and Brody as she picked up her duffle bags.

"Alright honey. You have a safe trip," Deanna said pulling her best friend into a tight hug.

Sutton pulled away and headed for the front door whistling for her mastiff Tonka. Quickly Tonka came barging into the front room running for the door. Brody and Deanna followed Sutton and the dog outside. They stood on the porch watching Sutton load Tonka into the passenger seat and her bags into the back of her red, Ford F-150. Before climbing into the driver's seat Sutton took a good look at her grandparents' farm. It was like something out of a painting. A colonial style, white house with dark green shutters, a wraparound porch and a two car detached garage. From where she stood on the long, dirt, winding driveway, she could see part of the barn (that matched the house in color) peeking out from behind the house. On either side of the house was nothing but green grass and trees for miles on end.

Sutton let out a heavy sigh then climbed into the driver's seat of her truck and pulled out of the driveway onto the long, lonely country road. She didn't know what she was going to find in Charming, but she did know she was leaving the sweet comfort of the place that was her home almost her entire life. Perhaps forever.


	3. Pleased to Meet You, I'm Your Daughter

Hey y'all! I am SOOOOO sorry I have been m.i.a. Been super busy with school and work. Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I am glad you guys are enjoying it so far. I hope I can deliver and don't disappoint in the rest of the story. (No one likes a disappointed audience.) ;) Oh and I forgot to write in the first chapter about Sutton's granddad telling her about the mechanic shop. So don't be confused as to how she knew where to go in this chapter, k?

So let's do a little recap shall we?

RECAP: Sutton's best friend Deanna and her husband Brody come to her grandparents' farm to look after things while she is away in Charming. She leaves Charleston (I don't say it, but she leaves on a Tuesday) to find her mother's best friend Gemma Teller in hopes of finding her father and if he's deceased then finding out about him and who he was.

Refreshed? Good. Let's get on with chapter 2 then. :)

Oh, one more thing, in this story Thomas (Gemma's son) was born in October instead of January. :)

Pleased to Make Your Acquaintance...I'm Your Daughter

After what seemed like ages of driving from the east coast to the west coast, Sutton finally rolled up to a motel in Charming to rest for the night. Around 10am, she got up and dressed and drove over to Teller-Morrow Auto Shop. When she got out of the truck, she saw a woman about 5'9 walk her way. She had dark brown hair with caramel highlights and brown eyes. She wore a blue-gray shirt with a black leather jacket and tight, dark blue jeans paired with black high heel boots.

"Stay, Tonka," Sutton commanded her dog then shut the door.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked a little suspicious of the pretty intruder.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Gemma Teller?" Sutton replied.

"I'm Gemma Teller. Do I know you?" she questioned looking a little confused. Did she know this young blonde that stood before her?

"No ma'am, but you knew my momma," Sutton responded as she removed her sunglasses and rested them on top of her head behind her bandana.

"My god. You're the spitting image of Carla," Gemma said with a look of shock on her face.

"Yeah. I get that a lot. I'm Sutton," she stated as she extended her hand to Gemma, but was caught off guard when Gemma pulled her into a hug. After hugging for a moment, they pulled away and Gemma placed a hand on either side of Sutton's face saying, "This explains so much."

"Come into my office. We have lots to talk about," Gemma urged.

Gemma wrapped her arm around Sutton's shoulders and led her inside the shop to her office.

"Please take a seat. Would you like some coffee?" Gemma asked.

"No thanks. So you're probably wondering what the hell I'm doing here."

"Well, that's a start."

"Two months ago my granddad passed away," Sutton began. "On his death bed he mentioned you. Saying you know who my father is and would be able to help me find him or at least tell me about him if he was deceased."

"How come you didn't call? I mean, I'm glad you're here. Don't get me wrong."

"I wanted to make the trip out here to meet you face to face and meet my dad face to face if it was possible."

"Well, like I said, I'm really glad you're here. And I'm so sorry about your grandfather. I loved him and your grandmother and your mom. How are they?"

"Mom disappeared when I was 3. She dropped me off at gran and papa's for the night and never came back. And gran died 3 years ago. 2 days before Christmas," Sutton replied with sadness in her voice.

"Oh, honey. I'm so sorry. You've been put through the ringer. So you haven't heard from your mom at all since that night?"

"No. She didn't even come to the funerals, but hell, for all I know she's dead too."

"Do you know why your mom left charming 26 years ago?"

"Because she was pregnant with me. That much I knew. Gran and papa told me she left Charming when she was a month along with me. I guess she told them she was certain my dad wouldn't want anything to do with me. I guess she didn't want anything to do with me either. I'm guessing you didn't know she was pregnant either?"

"I had no idea. She just up and left one night. Never said a word to anyone."

"There seems to be a pattern with her," Sutton scoffed.

Before Gemma could speak, there was a knock at the door then a man with short, gray hair and a rough looking face poked his head in.

"Gem? Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. Who's this?" the man asked.

"Take a good look at her and you tell me," Gemma replied.

Sutton turned to fully face the man in the office and allowed him to look her over. It didn't take long before he realized exactly who she looked like.

"She looks exactly like Carla," the man said with a little astonishment.

"Yeah, this is her daughter, Sutton. Sutton this is my husband Clay," Gemma introduced.

Clay and Sutton shook hands. "Nice to meet you," Sutton greeted with a small smile.

"Likewise. Wait did you say Carla's daughter?" Clay questioned.

Gemma simply nodded her head.

"Does she know? Better question does he know?" Clay began firing off questions.

"We were getting to that. He doesn't know of her existence yet and she wants to know him so don't say anything until we're done and she can talk to him with me," Gemma warned.

"OK. Fair enough," Clay said and exited the office shutting the door behind him.

"So you have an idea of who my father is?"

"Yes. He was your mom's sweetheart. They were inseparable since we were teenagers. When were born, Sutton?"

"September 2, 1984."

"My Thomas was born a month after you. I was so thrilled when I found out I was pregnant again. I wished that your mom was still here so I could share the good news with her. It sucks how it all turned out. Anyway, about your dad, are you ready to meet him?"

"Yeah. Is there anything I need to know before I meet him?"

"No. He'll tell you everything."

Just as Gemma was about to open the door it swung open revealing a man with short, curly brown hair, blue eyes and a little bit of facial hair.

"Hey Gem, sorry to barge in, but Clay said you wanted to see," he cut himself off.

"Who's the blonde?" the man asked.

"Tig, this is Sutton," Gemma introduced,

The blonde removed the sunglasses that she had put over her eyes only seconds ago to reveal he full face to her dad.

"Hi, dad"

Tig gasped. She looked exactly like Carla. He was shocked to say the least.

"Hi. Wait, dad?"

"It turns out Carla fled because she was pregnant with Sutton. She didn't think you would want anything to do with her. Supposedly Carla wanted nothing to do with her either," Gemma explained.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk," Gemma continued giving Sutton a reassuring nod then left the office.

"I have a daughter? I have a daughter," Tig muttered to himself as he plopped himself down in one of the chairs.

**Side Note: **Sources say Tig is in his late 40s to early 50s, for my story I am making him the same age as Gemma and Carla, 53. Also I made a boo boo, I put in the character profile for Sutton that she was born in 1985, I meant 1984. Same age as Thomas would have been.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Would love to hear back from you!


End file.
